Aquellos que no cambian
by Xtrated
Summary: El tiempo, la tecnología, el mundo... Todo avanza, todo cambia... Pero los sentimientos puros se mantienen, se arraigan y viven para contar maravillosas historias... Historias en el que el mejor apoyo siempre será la amistad...
**He aquí mi participación en el reto "Gazo III" de la página Por los que leemos fics de Dragon Ball... Siendo sincera, me costó mucho trabajo por la falta de tiempo, pero una promesa es una promesa... Así que los dejó leyendo, esperando de todo corazón que les guste :3**

* * *

 **Aquellos que no cambian**

Las murallas retumbaban ante el gran vitoreo que se extendía a su alrededor, formando un cálido eco que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, a dar su más grande esfuerzo dentro de ese pequeño torneo en el que se veían inmersos, de nueva cuenta, por el futuro de la Tierra. Discretamente, giró el rostro hasta vislumbrar a esas personas que emitían gritos a su favor y maldiciones en contra de aquellos se proclamaban sus contrincantes, esperando encontrar algún extraño defecto a ese tan surrealista sueño que le evocaba memorias que raramente solía recordar. Sin embargo, todo parecía raramente perfecto…

Su familia y amigos, estaban ahí, sentados, compartiendo otro gran paso dentro del trayecto de su larga vida, resguardando alguna anécdota que con el tiempo le ofrecerían a esa familia que aún faltaba por formar. Sin saber en qué momento, enfocó su vista en esas tres personas que desde pequeños habían acompañado cada uno de sus pasos… Y vaya que se sorprendió al descubrirse, notando como los años, traen los más grandes cambios. Él no era la persona que más se fijara en los detalles, pero, en ese instante, no lo pudo evitar; sobre todo al percatarse en el transcurso del tiempo y la similitud de los eventos.

Su boca, compuso una pequeña sonrisa, nada notoria para la vista de los demás, misma que murió tras segundos en que su mundo se congelo. Su mente no cabía en la inmensidad del espacio y tiempo, se hallaba flotando en un limbo de emociones y sensaciones que florecían con cada estruendo dentro del campo de batalla… Se había perdido la intensidad de los ataques que Vegeta mostraba, porque su yo interior regreso años atrás… A su primer torneo. _El aire a su alrededor se sentía fresco, como invitándole en su travesía por el cielo; su cuerpo se notaba ligero, sin ese peso excesivo que lo acompañaba en cada paso a dar y su emoción se percibía aun en la distancia…_

 _Cada batalla era vibrante, sin un oculto secreto o una amenaza latente y él, por supuesto, iba ganando y no había nada que se pudiera comparar a esa sensación de haber encontrado la pasión con la que se quiere vivir por la eternidad…Un grito se oyó a la distancia, distrayéndolo por un momento, pero no era causa de un villano o algún peligro… Era por ella, por Bulma, su amiga. No importaba cuanto ella le gritara o dijera que le causaba dolores de cabeza, estaba ahí, para él, ofreciéndole todo su apoyo y animándolo a continuar hasta ver la meta final; mientras en el otro extremo, Yamcha y Krilin trataban de conseguir un lugar para ganar tan codiciado premio, que jamás influyó en mutuo apoyo que le brindaban… No importaba que en ese momento fueran rivales, porque una vez acabado el torneo… Seguirían siendo amigos._

 _El reloj de la eternidad adelantó su mente unos años después de ese primer budokai, al último torneo en el que participó antes de saber lo que era cargar con la responsabilidad de alguien más, reencontrándose en el camino con la gente que lo vio crecer y vivir para ser el mejor… Habían pasado meses desde que sus caminos se separaron, tomando rumbos diferentes, pero al llegar al torneo, esas tres personas también estaban ahí… Ellos de nueva cuenta para competir, y ella para apoyar a quien fuera que le tocara pelear. Sus vidas estaban de nuevo unidas y lo agradecía, porque no sabría que hacer sin esa pequeña familia que formó, aunque nunca dijera lo que pasaba por su mente con respecto a ellos, al amor que les tenía; torneo que dio como resultado, sus amigos, ya hermanos de corazón, fueran testigos de su inicio en un nuevo entorno familiar…_

 _Su participación en los torneos había mermado, pero jamás el apoyo que ellos le brindaron, comenzando con el afecto que sintieron por su primogénito al conocerlo tras cinco años separados, para culminar en una serie de eventos que los marcó como aquellos entes ocultos encargados de defender la tierra. Raditz, Nappa y Vegeta, fueron sus primeros obstáculos dentro de su vida adulta, una batalla difícil de afrontar, donde las posibilidades de victoria se limitaban a una fuerza superior, una que tras momentos de desesperación sintió no existía, se equivocó… Tal vez sus amigos no eran las personas más fuertes, o al menos más que él, no importó, cada uno luchó con grandeza, perdiéndose en el camino, pero juntos, demostrando su trabajo en equipo y que darían la vida por cada uno de los que conformaran su selecto grupo de hermandad. En esos momentos, siempre se cuestionaba como era que ellos seguían con él, sin cansarse de los líos en que los involucraba, respuesta que jamás llegaba, y en su interior, consideraba mejor así._

 _Los años pasaban, y cada vez veía más lejos su estadía en un nuevo torneo, además, tantos enemigos aparecían que no se sentía en la necesidad de regresar a sus inicios… Frezzer le había hecho entender que su destino se encontraba afuera, volviéndose más y más fuerte, aguardando el momento necesario para proteger a su familia… Yamcha había muerto, Krilin y Bulma habían salido al espacio, en compañía de su pequeño niño, en busca de algo que trajera a la vida a quienes partieron en la batalla, mas, no se sentía preocupado, porque era consiente que su hijo iba a lado de esas personas a las que pondría su vida en sus manos… Sólo había un detalle que nunca sospecho… Frezzer y el daño que les causaría, un daño que con gusto el pondría en el peso de su corazón. Al final del viaje, se reprendió por no estar a su lado, cuando desde la tierra volvieran a ver el sol brillar, agradeciéndoles su compañía y pidiendo perdón por el dolor que en Krilin pudo causar, ya que su muerte, sería algo que jamás en la vida podría olvidar._

 _Sin embargo, las horas le mostraron que su pensar al respeto de los torneos, era equívoca… No acabaron, porque llegó Cell… El torneo que le otorgó el miedo más grande que pudo haber sentido, todos corrían peligro, todos podrían morir… Sólo murió él… Eso era bueno, porque él vio como Krilin y Yamcha luchaban a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos, y sabía que tras el televisor, Bulma gritaba siempre a su favor… Eso era amistad, saber que todo está perdido y aun así, confiar porque juntos vivirán otro mañana. Ese torneo le aclaro muchas cosas en su mente, como el que esas personas a las que quería tanto por nunca dejarlo, merecían tener una vida normal y mientras el viviera jamás lo serían… Para él fue el momento preciso y perfecto, para pensar en ellos… Aunque mentalmente se golpeara por no pensar en esa persona que con ansias lo esperaba en casa._

 _Al estar muerto, vivió otro torneo de gran intensidad, pero que no pudo compararse a ese, al que sin quererlo festejo su regreso a la tierra, en donde se llevó la mayor sorpresa que en la vida podría imaginar, descubriendo que de nueva cuenta era padre y que cada una de las personas que cohabitaban con él, ciertamente avanzaron en el camino que se llama destino… Sus hijos ya eran grandes, buenos y su corazón era tan inmenso como el de él; Bulma y Vegeta tenían una relación que brillaba por acercarse a lo imposible y Krilin, consiguió cumplir ese sueño que lo mantenía despierto en las noches…_

 _No lo dijo, mas, eso, dolió más que la muerte misma… Él no había vivido para presenciar eso, y sin embargo, todos estaban ahí, esperándolo, gritándole a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que le habían extrañado y la falta que llegó a hacerles. Un nuevo torneo, una nueva tragedia, pan de cada día… Gritos, vitoreo, apoyo… Lo único que no cambio en ese tiempo en el que no estuvo presente… Sus amigos, su familia, la fe que le profesaban… Todo eso se mantenía igual… E inquebrantables los lazos que los unían. Su muerte se sintió lejana, sintiendo por primera vez, que la vida era mucho más que vivir peleando… La vida era disfrutando hasta la pequeña brisa que la cercanía del mar podía soplar._

Un gran estruendo resonó a su alrededor, interrumpiendo los segundos en que su alma abandonó su cuerpo… Vegeta había perdido, era su turno de pelear… Iba contra Hit. Y peleo, con todo lo que tenía, con la autoestima más alta que alguien pudiera poseer y con una vibra que le decía nada saldría mal… No podría salir mal, porque peleaba por la tierra y para no decepcionar la afonía que el día de mañana llegaría… No defraudaría a quien más confianza le tenía después de su mujer e hijo, a esos seres que solían sonreírle e invitarlo a pensar que todo estaría como tenía que estar. Y combatió, hasta el momento en que el estruendo era ensordecedor.

La tierra siete había ganado… No era mentira, ni ilusione y muchos menos una broma… Habían vencido a Champa… Nadie correría peligro… Estaban a salvo… Estaban juntos… Sonriendo, se dirigió a donde se encontraba su familia, a la que nunca cambiaría… Celebrando su victoria y riendo por ver que nuevamente se encontraba en un torneo, que por primera vez tendría final, sin catástrofes ni amargos tragos… Sonriendo ya que por primera vez, podría tomar de los brazos a sus amigos, vislumbrando hacía ese resplandor que generaba el deseo de un dios… Que si el pudiera pedir, lo ocuparía para expresar su inmenso deseo de si alguna vez volviera a nacer… Ellos nacieran junto a él…

* * *

 ** _De verdad, deseo de todo corazón que les guste mucho mucho y me disculpen por lo apresurado que se podrá leer u.u Pero eso fue lo que me hizo sentir la imagen y lo que considere, tal vez, Goku pueda sentir respecto a sus amigos... Sobre Milk y Goten no me quise enfocar porque sentí que esta imagen dice más sobre una amistad que un amor... Pero seguramente, sus pensamientos serían más para ellos, que son quienes a pesar de llegar después a su vida, le robaron por completo el corazón..._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _P.D.- Dimensiones Expiradas será actualizado próximamente..._**

 ** _P.D.- No se les olvide comentar!_**


End file.
